Always Around
by 1seddiefan
Summary: While starting a snowball fight, Jack ends up seeing a fourteen year old boy who's alone. Jack tries to get the boy to join in the fun, but instead he ends up getting more information than he asked for. Just who and what is this boy anyway? One-shot.


A/N: I decided to try to write in another fandom.

This is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic, so they might be OOC, sorry.

* * *

><p>Jack threw the snowball at the black-haired boy. He was probably in his teenage years and he wore black clothing. Literally. He had black pants and wearing a regular black jacket. The boy was pale, as if he spent his life being a recluse. The boy's eyes landed right on Jack. He gave the most uninterested look at him and Jack walked over.<p>

"You threw a snowball at me. Are you going to apologize?" The boy said in a monotone voice. He gave him a look as if he was bored.

"No," Jack replied. He crossed his arms.

"Fair enough," The boy said, still using that monotone.

"Why aren't you over there having fun?" Jack asked.

The kid shook his head, his shoulder-length black hair getting in his face. He pushed it to the side. "I can't. I'm not supposed to."

"Why? Everyone deserves to have fun," Jack stated.

"Not me, that's for sure," The boy said.

"What is your name anyway?" Jack asked.

"Call me Derek," he said.

"I'm sure they can let you join in," Jack said.

Derek shook his head. "I'm fine really. You're the Guardian of Fun, right?"

Jack wasn't sure where Derek was going with this. "Yes."

"Everyone has a different version of what you Guardians are like," Derek said.

"What?" Jack deadpanned.

Derek sighed, "Some people like to believe that you're evil."

"That's…" Jack trailed off.

"Absurd, right?" Derek finished.

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

Derek sighed, "It's like how people hate Death, when he's just trying to do his job."

"Don't talk about death with children present," Jack scolded.

Derek looked up at Jack, "Kids aren't oblivious as adults like to think. They're a lot smarter than you think."

"I know," Jack said and Derek nodded. "Are you a Spirit?"

Derek smiled, "I'm neither."

"You're human?" Jack asked.

"No," Derek said. "I can't be seen by humans, until the end."

"What?" Jack asked.

Derek looked up at Jack. His eyes were a dark green color. "I don't need people to believe in me. They know about me. They're scared of me. They hate me. They just can't outrun me. I'm a Constant, like you, summer, fall, and spring."

"A Constant?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Spring is always there, like fall, summer, and winter." Derek said, "Always around."

"Like the holidays?" Jack asked, now a bit interested. He never thought about it like that.

"No. Thanksgiving is dying. People celebrate it sure, but it's dying. Have you ever taken a look in a store? You see Thanksgiving decorations but you mostly see Christmas decorations." Derek explained. "The spirit of Thanksgiving is dying. It's like people celebrate Thanksgiving only to shove her away for Christmas. Have you ever heard of songs for Halloween or Thanksgiving?"

"No," Jack said.

"Yeah," Derek said. "Thanksgiving is dying."

"What about Halloween?" Jack asked.

"He's still around. He's pissed that they're turning Halloween cute, like with all the princesses and stuff," Derek asked. "It's supposed to be scary, not adorable. Did you hear? Christmas is more important than the other holidays."

"So, those are Constants?" Jack asked, purposely ignoring the dig at Christmas. He still wasn't grasping that whole Constants thing.

"Yes, like Life and Death. Day and Night, they're Constants too. They exist. They don't need to be believed in because people know they're already there." Derek explained.

"How about Sandy and Pitch?" Jack asked, a bit curious.

"Most people don't remember their dreams. Most people can only have a few nightmares and then that's all. They can exist if they want," Derek said. "They're Constants too."

"If you're a Constant, which one are you?" Jack asked, honestly curious.

Derek just smiled, "I'm actually nice. You don't have to fear me." He started backing away. "We were there you know; when you drowned. You can't remember seeing us.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked confused, seeing Derek walk away.

"I have a tingle I'm needed somewhere." Derek said and walked down the sidewalk. He faded away, as Jack stared.

_I got to learn how to do that._ Jack thought; only to get hit with a snowball. He looked over at the kids who were laughing and pointing.

* * *

><p>Back at the North Pole, Jack went straight to North. "What do you know about the Constants?"<p>

North looked surprised, "Where did you hear the term at?"

"I meet…" Jack started saying but trailed off. It finally clicked together. "I had a conversation with Death."

"Death?" North asked, looking surprised, "That's a new one."

"So…" Jack urged on.

"If you talked to Death, then he would've explained the whole thing," North said.

"Do other holidays exist?" Jack asked. "Like you?"

"Yes, somewhere. We don't know where at though," North said. "Or why their holidays weren't threatened like ours."

Jack remembered Death's saying that their holidays are already being threatened by Christmas. He guessed that Pitch decided to leave the others alone since he might've been doing them a favor by getting rid of North. He didn't know at the moment. Jack decided not to say anything.

"How come we don't ask them to be Guardians? If they're Constants why won't we help them?" Jack demanded.

"Sometimes, dear boy, they chose to do their own thing. They don't want to get caught up in all the drama," North said. "Besides, with Death, he doesn't like being tied down. He's always a free spirit. He can't interact with people until they're, you know, passed."

"Then why did the Man in the Moon create him and Life?" Jack asked.

North looked confused, "Manny didn't create them."

"If he didn't create them, how do they exist in the first place?" Jack asked confused.

"I don't know. They're just there," North said.

* * *

><p>Jack found Death petting a pale horse. "I'm going to say that there are other beings up there too besides the Moon." Death looked up at the sky and back at Jack.<p>

Jack looked at Death confused. "Really?"

Death nodded, "Some people have different beliefs. Not everyone believes in the Guardians. I'm just saying."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I'm not really gone from the Wrestling fandom. I just had this idea after I watched Rise of the Guardians for the first time.

I'm now wondering, where there any other holiday spirits in there? Did they skip over them because they're not important enough or…?


End file.
